Wizard Hunters
by Dj Tigeress
Summary: Alex has had detention for the last time; and when she's shown how another family treats kids with bad grades, she finds Wizard Hunters on the loose, and they're after her family. Rated T just in case. Plus, updates on the WOWP cast every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may have read my original tale to this, 'Wizard Hunters' and I told you all I was never a huge fan of how it turned out, so I've decided to rewrite it with more detail and touch into it. Some of you may have just been fans of my old Percy Jackson stories, desiring more from me. Well, I do wish all of you well no matter where you dwell from, and please read on.**

* * *

No one knows what echoes through the forest, which crawls through like a ravenous beast, and who is the innocent Riding Hood to the voracious wolf that lurked through every shadow of every tree, looking for a place to strike down his typical victim.

The sounds of the forest tried its hardest to overpower the horns and cries of the large town of New York, but failed in the end. It could never withstand the blasting music of the downtown streets or the uptown villas of young children skipping through the streets harmlessly. However, when their stomachs growled, all hoped they would stop down by my family's shop, the Waverly Sub Station.

My father created it to feel like a train station, even with a tiny bar inside a realistic train where student could study if they wished to. Nevertheless, there was a real secret kept in the shop about the family who ran it. My own family, the Russo's.

No one knows, except us and my best friend Harper, but our family is actually a group of wizards. Well, only my brothers and myself. Before we were born, my father, Jerry Russo, had to give up his powers so he could marry a mortal, my mother, Theresa Russo. There were three kids in the family. Justin Russo, the eldest of the three children. He is a bit annoying if you ask me, but does pretty well in school. Max Russo, the youngest of all of us; he is able to skip by, and probably has an IQ lower than the subs that he makes, but has a wicked sense of humor. Then there is me, Alex Russo. Now, of course, being me, I would probably go on to describe myself as a perfect person, doing amazing in school, but when it comes down to it, I'm not all that great and have a tendency to make my dad scream. All the boys like me through, and that _is_ the truth.

Now, being the children of an old wizard, the three of us were all granted powers, but there are certain rules that come down to it. Only one child of the family will end up keeping their wizard powers as an adult ─ oh, wait! I forgot to tell you about Harper!

Harper Finkle is my best friend, and she knows our family secret. She has her own, creativity; I guess I should say, to her. She also used to have an obsession over my brother, Justin. However, I am not sure now, after she started liking his friend, Zeke. It is a little confusing whom she likes now. God, did I really just use the word whom?

Well, skipping on from that, you know, I am too lazy to tell you everything about wizards, if ya know about wizards, good, because I am not explaining.

I moved into the sub station and into our freezer, which was actually a magic room where we did our entire wizard training. My dad had already started the lesson, and Justin and Max were sitting on the stools behind the table. I raised an eyebrow at Max before he moved out of my seat. I smiled, threw my messenger bag on the couch and moved onto the stool, "So, what did I miss?" I asked.

The chalkboard read 'Cautionary.' I tipped my head at it, a little confused at the word. "Where were you?" my father demanded in his _I'm-dead-serious-you'd-better-tell-me-right-this-instant_ type of voice; I am sure everyone gets it from their parents.

I blinked a couple times and looked between Justin and Max, who too, were looking at me skeptically. "Detention." I gave a mere whisper, hoping no one would hear the word.

My father walked up to the desk and slammed his hand on the table, and Justin gave a jump beside me, while I just looked skyward at my father with an _I'm-so-innocent_ look on my face. He glared at me hard, "Pardon?" he said.

"Fine!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air, "I had detention, alright?"

My father stared down at me, as though trying to think of something to say to me, but he was speechless. Nevertheless, it was not as if this was the first time I would ever gotten in trouble and had detention. In fact, I do believe it is my third time this month! He turned around and paced towards the chalkboard, "Well, we waited for you. Now that you're finally here, our lesson today is to talk about the cautions of being a wizard. We've already learned about vampires," he gave a hard glare to Justin, who developed a sudden interest in the desk, "And zombies and why they should never go to prom." He sputtered at me.

Max sat in the corner and gave a bit of a snicker; I turned to him and gave him a questioning glare. "What? I just realized none of this has to do with me!" he laughed. I smacked him in the arm, and he became quiet.

"You know about all different types of magical creatures. You know about dragons, faeries, goblins, werewolves," another glare at Justin, "and centaurs," and another. "But there is much more to it."

"Oh great," I rolled my eyes, "What, are there people who hunt down wizards?"

"Actually, yes." My father smiled, "Wizard Hunters are the most dangerous of all. They are often the children of mortals whose mother may have given birth at a young age, with the father being a wizard. Then the father would run away from the mother for her to train a young wizard herself, when she knows nothing about magic. These children will often want to strike back at the wizards for putting them in such a harsh situation, and are called Wizard Hunters. This is the same for all magical creatures. Half-Goblins, half-giants, and half-wizards often become Hunters. They try to kill out the population of whatever they are."

Max blinked and looked up, confused, "But we're technically half-wizards, right?"

My father nodded, "Yes, but no. See, half-wizard means that one of their birth parents is still a wizard. You guys are full-wizards because I gave up my powers. So your mother and I are on equal level in the magical world."

"That's confusing." Max replied.

"Yes, it is." My father sighed and turned back to the board, "Most wizard hunters are boys; but most wizards are boys in the first place."

"Hey!" I waved my hand, as though to show there were female wizards as well as male wizards.

"I know, there _are_ female wizards, but most of the wizarding population is boys. Just like my family, there were two guys, me and your Uncle Kelbo, and one girl, your Aunt Megan." he reminded us. Now that I thought about it, he was right, most of the wizards were boys, but other magical creatures had about an even amount of guys and girls. It was only wizards.

I pressed my chin into my hands and listened more intently, "And because most wizard hunters are boys, they will try and strike within the family by either becoming best friends with one of the guys, or maybe a boyfriend if they have a daughter. They become well known with the family, and at the point where you don't know…" he became quiet, "BAM! They pick off one of the family members and destroy them, and then they say that they know where their family member is, and picks them off one by one until the family is destroyed. Hunters are about the equivalent of how many girls there are in the wizarding community."

"That's got to be like, 25%!" Justin called, sitting upright, eyes wide.

"Somewhere between 25 and 30, yes." My father replied to him.

Now, I was not very good at math, but I was sure that meant somewhere around 40% to 50% were guys. "That's all for today, next week I'll continue on about wizard hunters for half the class, and then the rest of the class, I'm gonna teach you a new spell."

The boys got up and started to walk out of the room, but while I was making my way out, my father grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He spun me around, "Alexandra Margarita Russo." he said sternly. I turned around, but did not dare look him in the eye at this point. I would wait for him to do his yelling, then give a puppy dogface, and try to get off scott-free. "You've had too many detentions this year, and it's only October! I give up, Alex. What can your mother and I do to get it through your head that you need to do well in school?"

Here was my chance, I looked up, my eyes big, "I do understand, dad. I─"

"No, I don't think you do." He muttered, and turned out the door and into the store. I walked over to the couch and slumped down. My finger tapped upon my knee, and I could hear my father and my mother talking about me. I walked over to the door, but could not quite make out what they were saying.

"_Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to tell who's who, give me the ear of a bat._" I enchanted quietly, pressing my ear against the door so I could hear their words.

"Alex just got another detention," I heard my father say; "This is probably her tenth time in the school year."

"I don't know, Jerry," my mother replied with a sigh. I heard them exit the kitchen, and took it as a signal that I could finally get out of the lair, after reversing the spell, of course. I walked into the kitchen and closed the window, sitting up on the counter and watching through the blinds. "We've tried so many things. Grounding her just doesn't seem like an option anymore."

I heard someone come down the stairs, and heard Justin's voice, "Then why ground her?" he asked them.

"Were you listening to us?" my father demanded.

"Yes," Justin replied solemnly.

"Fine, what were you thinking?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Justin finally spoke, "Maybe the body switching spell? Find someone in a strict family, where she can learn what happens when she does terribly in school. A wizard family, of course."

"But the spell doesn't last for very long, Justin." My father reminded him.

"Of course, we'll switch her back before sun fall, and then every morning send her back there."

They were quiet, and I could not hear a thing. All of a sudden, the door opened, and my father was looking at me, he blinked a couple times, and then moved on. I could tell he knew I was listening, but he would not say a word about it. I walked out of the kitchen, my mother was bent over a table, cleaning, and Justin was gone from the scene.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! Haven't seen many familiar faces yet, hopefully you guys will all remember. Anyways, there are a bunch of time skips in this chapter, sorry. ^^; I also change the POV once. Whenever I change the POV in the middle of the chapter, I'll write down who it's going to. But usually it will be in order of Alex, Justin, Max, Alex, Justin, Max, Alex, Justin, Max and so on. PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

I moved up the stairs once more after talking to my parents for a suitable punishment for Alex. Honestly, there was little we could do to set her back in line, but it had to at least give her a better idea of why getting good grades in school was important. I opened the door into our home, and Max was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I settled down on the armrest of the chair beside him, "Hey, Maxi," I breathed, "What'cha watching?"

Max was fully intent on whatever the TV show was, that he barely responded to what I had said. I looked at him, blinked a couple times and turned to the television screen. I had never noticed the TV was off; I turned back to Max and shook his shoulder, "Max?" I said.

I stood up and walked in front of him, and noticed his eyes were closed. I sighed and stood up, deciding not to bother Max with his power nap. I moved into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a quick sip when Alex walked in. She stopped at the door and looked at me, then speechless, moved towards the stairs and ran up without a word.

Then my mother moved in and walked over to me, passing by me wordlessly, "Your father is going to the Van Huston's," she explained, "See if they know any wizards that live in the area. If not, we're just going to send Alex to a random house."

I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down beside the motionless Max, who was still fast asleep. Silently, I thanked the lord he didn't snore when he slept. When he was younger, Max used to snore so loud it kept me up for hours. Over the years, it got worse, he ended up getting his tonsils removed, and he became silent when he slept after wards.

I leaned forward and pulled my book off the coffee table, leaning forward and resting the book in my lap as I read the words on the page. It was my wizarding book, but when I stared at the table, I realized my actual book was missing and had been replaced with…_Max's_ wizarding book. I placed the book back on the table and took another chug from my water bottle. Nothing was going on, and it was getting a little irritating, a bit boring you might say. I wondered if changing Alex was a good idea after all. With her always causing trouble, if gave me something to do, by making me have to fix whatever she messed up. It made me a better wizard.

"Mum?" I turned around, but my mother had already left the kitchen and went down the hallway towards her own bedroom. I reached forward and decided to at least turn on the TV, and maybe it would take my mind off things. I turned on the whether channel and listened to today's forecast, even though I had memorized it.

-~-

"Justin! Wake up!" I heard someone scream. I jumped from my place on the couch and looked up, Alex standing over me with a smirk on her face.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, "Is the house on fire?"

"No," she said simply. "Dinner's ready."

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, drowsy from my own power nap. I stood and walked over to the table, where dinner was laid out nicely. A salad was displayed like a centerpiece, and a little bit was spilled onto everybody's plate. Max was already sitting down, while my mother and father moved back and forth between the table and the kitchen, bringing the food in. Alex sat down and laid back, looking a little irritated at our plan to send her to another family to 'learn a lesson', which she obviously thought was overrated.

Strips of chicken were brought in onto the table while I took my seat. Fruit was placed closer to Max as though my mother were implying he ate more of it. Nevertheless, Max seemed oblivious to the plan and reached around for the chicken. We were silent for the first couple of moments while the dinner was distributed. Finally, my father put his fork down and looked over at Alex, "We found a suitable family for you to go to, Alex. You've already heard what we're going to do, anyways."

"What?" Max called out, unaware of the plan to send Alex away for a little bit. My mother leaned in and whispered into his ear, and he nodded, as though he understood. We all knew inside he was aching to give questions that would go unanswered.

"Now, they're not a wizard family, so you have to watch your mouth. However, they are very strict. You'll be living there for a week, so you'll miss the next wizard class. Pack as much stuff as you can tonight, and you'll go over to their place after school." My father managed to finish off.

Alex wordlessly looked at her place and stabbed at the chicken with fury. She finally picked up the dead bird and stuffed it in her mouth, but everyone was quiet, unwilling to speak in the awkward silence of the dinner table.

Finally, my father spoke again. "They're names are the Coles. The mother is Brenda Cole. Unfortunately, she had a divorce with the father of their daughter, Tina Cole; who's Max's age; and their six-year-old son, Andrew Cole. You are forbidden to use any magic while in their house, just in case you accidentally tick them off." Alex gave a curt nod, not turning her gaze from the obliterated chicken on her plate.

-~-

ALEX'S POV

It was hard getting a good night's sleep after I had heard the news of leaving the family for a whole week. I rolled onto my side and turned back and forth, having troubles keeping my eyes closed and getting to sleep. I sat up in the bed and turned on my light; figuring I might as well pack if I can't get anymore sleep.

I rolled off the bed and pulled out the large black suitcase, laying it upon the floor. I opened it up and started laying my clothes upon one another, until I realized I had a week's worth of clothes and two extra outfits in case something happened. I slowly walked out of my room and into the bathroom, picking out all of my toiletries without trying to disturb everyone.

Soon, I realized I had packed everything needed. I propped the suitcase upright and placed it back in its corner beside my desk. I sat on the edge of my bed; motionless and bold awake. I stared at the floor and decided to try and get some sleep once more, turning off the light and slipping in under the covers.

-~-

"C'mon Alex! Let's go!" my dad called out to me, my suitcase held in his hand. I just gave Harper a hug, because we had to go out of town to get to the new house. I would only ever see her or my brothers during school hours, which I still had little time to see them. My father pulled out of the street and opened the car doors. We didn't drive a lot, but if we had to go somewhere far, the car was the only way to get there.

The drive was long and quiet while I sat in the front beside my father, his hands on the steering wheel. The radio was turned off. I watched as the trees skipped by, like stepping stones on a river. We came down a dirt road and I looked forward. A large house was at the end of the driveway, with an old wooden sign with a gray cat on it that said 'The Coles.'

My father slowed and came to a stop and stepped out. I undid my seat belt and stepped out of the car. A young looking woman came out the front door. She was slim, with long bright brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She had dark brown eyes that stood out upon her perfectly-constructed face. She was small-chested, with slim thighs and tanned skin.

A young girl stepped out behind her, and a little boy sat on the swinging bench outside their front door. The girl looked a lot like her mother. Long brown hair, which was put in a ponytail; and brown eyes with a small chest and small thighs. However, the girl's skin was pale, and she was quite short, unlike her mother who was only just shorter than my father.

The boy was different though. Of course, since he was so young, he was very small. He too, was very skinny, but he had shaggy dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He had freckles across the roof of his nose and a birthmark on his neck. I assumed that was what his father looked like. I turned to the woman approaching my father. She shook his hand, "Mr. Russo," she nodded politely.

"Please, call me Jerry." my father said with a smile; like the way he did to the customers to get a tip. I walked over to the back of the car and pulled my suitcase and backpack from the trunk.

"I assume this is Alex." the woman said.

The younger girl scoffed, "Yeah, the girl with a lower IQ than Pablo," she laughed. I gave her a stern look, but I silently cursed at myself, reminding that she didn't know much about me yet.

The woman hit her daughter on the shoulder, "Tina!" her mother scorned. Tina looked down innocently.

"I'm Brenda Cole," the mother introduced, shaking hands with my father once more, "Please; would you like to come in?"

"Only for a second," my father told her, "I've got to get back to the house; I have two more kids to worry about." He said jokingly. He didn't bother to help me carry my stuff. Tina ran over and grabbed my pillow from the trunk and gave me a smile, as though trying to apologize, but I looked down at her and shook my head while we moved into the house.

"So, who's Pablo?" I asked Tina, trying to at least make a little conversation while we took my things up the stairs.

"He's our cat." The house was nice; it was old but very big. Tina explained it had four levels, the basement, the main floor, the upstairs, and the attic. She told me all the bedrooms were upstairs, including the guest bedroom where I would be staying. The room was beige, and had a queen sized bed in the middle. There was a writing table beside the bed and a set of drawers beside the door. I threw my backpack onto the bed and placed my suitcase beside the drawer.

Pablo the cat was curled up on the bed. The sign out front was obviously modeled after him. He seemed like an old, gray cat. He looked up with bright yellow eyes, the tips of his ears twitching at someone invading his space. His fur was tabby, with bright gray and tiny flecks of dark gray. There was a huge orange patch around his right ear, as well as on the tip of his tail. He had a fluffy white chest, which I was dying to stroke. Pablo instantly started to purr when I laid my hand upon him, "He purrs a lot," Tina told me with a smile. "He's Andrew's cat, and he's very friendly. Don't be afraid to pet him, he likes sleeping up on the bed at night anyways," she leaned down to the old cat, "Hear that, Pablo? You've got a new friend," she told the cat sweetly.

"I'm heading out, Alex!" I ran out of the room to see my father leave through the front door.

My punishment began now.

* * *

**Pablo is based off of my old cat, Mater. Unfortunately, about a month ago on July 10, 2009, she was hit by a car on the highway outside our house. She was born on December 10, 2006; she was a very young cat. She was a bright gray calico cat, not a tabby like Pablo. She had the cutest orange patch around her right ear, and I cry whenever I think about her. Sometimes I can still hear her purr when I go to sleep, and my life will never be the same without her by my side.**

**R.I.P. Mater  
****December 10, 2006 - July 10, 2009**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a Wizards of Waverly Place update:**

**Selena Gomez & the Scene (Her official band name) has finally released their first album cover for Kiss & Tell. Selena tweeted: Here it is!!! I can't wait for you guys to hear it!**

**Meanwhile, Jake T. Austin has made a new YouTube channel with his friend Christian Fortune at boodasfortune!**

**On the other hand, Jake and David Henrie were on 102.7 KISS-FM with Ryan Seacrest. If you missed that, look up 102.7 Kiss-FM and they have a recording on it to hear deets about David and Jake.**

**This has been your Waverly Update! Now, back to the story!**

* * *

I stepped into the school and searched the halls, as though expecting an upset Alex to run up to me and beg if I could ask dad to take her home. Until I realized this was only her first day, that is. I moved throughout the school, and spotted my sister by her locker, I walked over, "So, have you had enough yet?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She laughed, "Max, it's my first day. I kinda miss using magic, but, oh well!" she moved on merrily, running over to Harper and telling her about what it was like at the Cole's house. I walked down the hallway and turned towards my locker, opening it up and taking out my books.

When I closed the locker door, Tina Cole, appeared to my side. "So, how ya doing, Max?" Tina asked.

I gave a shrug, "Same thing's going on. Alex is on probation for getting detention again. She's at some family's house…the Cole's!"

Tina blinked and gave a smile, "Max, that's my house," she smirked.

"Really?" I asked, dead serious. "I thought it was a different Cole!"

Tina laughed and shook her head. "No, she's staying at my house. That's why she's at the same school; because we live close enough to get on the bus and take her here everyday."

"You ride the bus?"

Tina smiled again and nodded.

Together we moved down the hallway. Tina and I had been friends for years; and yeah; maybe she wasn't my best friend in the world, but we were close. Rumors had flown around our grade that we were a 'thing.' It usually died after a couple of months, then a month later, it would reboot like a computer.

"So, how are the lovebirds?" we turned around to the tiny Alfred, who was standing behind us. His glasses were on the tip of his nose, as he looked upward to see us.

"We're not lovebirds," Tina muttered.

"Yeah, we're humans!" I called, outraged.

Tina looked at me and blinked, "He means we're in love."

I was quiet for a second, "Oh. We're not lovebirds either." I mumbled.

Tina and Alfred amused a chuckle as the three of us chased down the corridor towards our next class.

-~-

ALEX'S POV

We walked into the large outcast home, "Alex? Tina? Is that you?" I heard Mrs. Cole call from the kitchen. Tina answered for the both of us while I moved up the staircase into the hallway. I turned around the corner and chucked my bag onto the bed. Pablo the cat was stretched out on the bed, and jumped when the bag nearly collided with him.

I walked up and apologized to the cat, giving him a quick pet while he started to purr. "Alex?" Tina called up. I moved out towards the staircase, "C'mon, we've gotta do our homework."

I gave her a blank stare, "I'm just gonna do it in my room, thanks." I told her. Yeah, I was going to do my homework.

I left the door open, and suddenly I heard a word that sparked my mind from downstairs in the kitchen. "Mum," Tina cried, "I think there may be wizards at our school."

"Now sw─" the door shut downstairs and I tried pressing my ear to the floor, but couldn't hear a word. I looked at Pablo, who was staring blankly at me. I moved out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind me and desperately trying to focus.

"Animosa Espinosa." I said quietly, focusing on Pablo the cat. Before I knew it, I was on four legs. I walked through the hallway into Mrs. Cole's room and looked in the mirror; I was now a gray calico cat, just like Pablo. I walked out of the room and down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

"Meow!" I cried out, scratching at the door. I knew that Pablo's food was in the kitchen, so I decided to act like the cat wanting a drink.

The door opened, "I'm sorry, Pablo!" Andrew cried, looking down at me. I passed by him, rubbing against his leg for effect. I walked towards the water bowl and leaned my head in, trying to look like I was taking a drink. Andrew closed the door behind him.

"So, you suspect this Max boy is a wizard?" Mrs. Cole asked suspiciously.

Tina nodded as I pulled my head up. Andrew reached over and picked me up under my stomach. He sat in a chair and started to pet me. Spontaneously, I started to purr, remembering how much Pablo would do that. "Mom, if we're close enough that people call us lovebirds, I'm pretty sure we're close enough for me to spot he's a wizard. I've seen him cast spells in his locker and─" Tina stopped and looked at me, while I kept purring. "Where's Pablo's collar?" she asked.

Andrew picked me up and stared at me. "This isn't Pablo! This cat has a different eye color." He dropped me onto the table, and I turned around.

Tina ran through the kitchen and opened a drawer, pulling out a wand. "Humanosa Espinosa!" she cried, pointing the wand at me.

Slowly, but surely, I turned back into me again. "See, mom! She's a wizard!" Tina cried

"Pablo!" Andrew ran through the door and up the stairs.

Tina looked to my left, and when I looked over, there was a closed door to the basement, so they told me. "Threemetris Movetris!" Tina called again. Suddenly, I felt like I was floating for a moment, and when I opened my eyes, everything was dark. I was standing at the bottom of a staircase in a dark room. "Mom, pass me the basement keys!" Tina cried. I heard a _click!_ noise as I ran up the stairs, trying to open the door. I was locked down here. I looked over to my right and smacked a light switch. I turned around, and they were right, just a plain old basement.

I sat down and leaned against the door, I might as well listen. "If Max is really a wizard, I want you to give him this tomorrow; don't touch it!" Mrs. Cole cried. "It's a magic, plastic chain necklace. Your father gave it to me before he left. He charmed it, when a wizard puts it on it locks around their neck, so they can't take it off. It's plastic, too, so they can't use magic. Give it to him, and then maybe bring him here to study, put him in the basement with Alex, then we'll render a plan for Justin."

I looked down the stairs. Max would fall for it, easy; but I was hoping Justin would have a bit of a bigger brain to understand it was a trick, and would try to get us out of here.

Nevertheless, for now, I was still stuck.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for such a short chapter!**

**I decided to give you guys updates on the Wizards cast at the start of every chapter.**

**Also, I'm leaving for jazz camp tomorrow, and I won't be back until Friday.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just got back from Jazz Camp last night, and I already miss my friends.**

**Now, the Wizards movie premiered last night, and here's my scoop on it:**

**The plotline was interesting, but with the last episode about the retest, it's almost as though they can't think of anything else except 'Let's get rid of the Russo family's powers!' So they need to come up with something new.**

**The acting was alright, there were parts where I'm sure my cat, Kikki, could do better. The scene before Justin disappears was confusing. Selena obviously put her heart into that scene; but David seemed to be smiling a bit and it made me feel like he was gonna say 'Gotcha!' or something. Not the best.**

**The green screens and special effects were too obvious; something they really need to work on. They weren't always very realistic if you ask me.**

**All together, I'd give the movie a 779 (out of 1000): worth watching.**

* * *

The agony of sitting in the basement tore me apart. While sleeping, they managed to slip inside and put a plastic anklet around my foot, so there was no way I could use magic. They took my wand anyways, and would leave some nice hot food at the top of the stairs every morning. I felt like a trapped animal.

The basement was totally empty, and I had been searching the walls for something that might let me out; maybe a door or some magic seal, but I could never find anything. Usually I just sat on the floor and slept, having nothing to do.

"We're heading off to school!" Andrew called early in the morning.

I bounded up the stairs to hear the conversation, "Wait, what do we say about Alex?" Tina thought aloud.

"She's just sick," Ms. Cole answered simply. The back of my head rested against the door while I heard the two children leave the house. The woman sighed and I heard the squeak of a chair as she settled down.

I blinked and looked around, "Ms. Cole?" I called.

I could hear her gasp, probably from shock, unknowing that I was awake. "Yes, Alex?" she called in.

"Can you at least give me something to do? Give me a ball to throw around? At least give me my clothes? Maybe hand me a book?" I blinked. A book? Yeah, right, I was really going to read. I tapped my finger against my knee as I heard the chair squeal again as Ms. Cole left the room to find me something to do.

Finally, after about half an hour, she came back. "Alex, go downstairs this moment. You are rendered powerless, and I am holding a knife, and I will use it if I have to. Step away from the door and I will place a couple items on the top stair." I listened to what she was saying. Honestly, I didn't want to risk anything at the moment, so I ran downstairs and sat in the corner of the basement. A couple minutes passed, then the door closed once more and the lock clicked. "There you go, Alex."

I ran around to the top of the stairs. My clothes were in heaps, obviously looked through for anything that could help me. She was smart, and I started to wonder if she had done this before. When I looked under my clothes, I found all my homework. I blinked at it a couple times and wondered if my time was actually to be bothered with homework.

I took the stuff downstairs and opened up the books, and after twenty seconds I threw the hard cover book across the room and against the wall. A large _THUD! _arose into the air. I blinked and looked over to where I had thrown the book, to where a dent had emerged.

I stood up and ran over to the dent, shoving my shoulder into the wood, but it was sealed shut. I threw my body into the wall, and a handful of dirt dropped to my feet, so I started to wonder if anything had been accidentally left in my clothes.

I chased to the other side of the room and rifled through the garments, through pants pockets and found nothing except the necessities. A couple of pads and tampons ─ just in case; a mirror and some makeup; my iPod; and some loose change.

Change; like coins and such. Hard, rough-edged coins. I pulled out a quarter and ran to the wall, and whenever I managed to budge, I tried digging through the light parts of the wood, hoping that I could manage to run out through the wall.

For hours I threw myself against the wall, until I heard a large bang from upstairs. I ran up the stairs and pressed against the door.

"Wow, Tina, this necklace is cool." I bit my lip when I heard Max's voice. I was desperate for him to run out of the building, tell Justin and Dad I was here. "Um, where's Alex?"

"Sleeping upstairs," Tina added calmly, "Trying to rest up."

Max was quiet for awhile, "Can I see her?" he asked.

"No!" Tina called, then recoiled back, "I mean, you don't want to get sick, too, do you?" she told him wholeheartedly.

"Good point. Anyways, where do you want to study?"

"Here in the kitchen would be good."

There was silence, but finally Tina spoke, "Max, I know you're a wizard."

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard."

"That's crazy, there's no such thing as magic."

"Max, chill, I'm a wizard too."

"No you're not."

"Of course I am, want some proof?"

"Sure."

"Threemetris Movetris!"

Of course he fell right into her hands. Max would've never seen it coming, but a thud was heard, like a barrier. I stood up and backed away, expecting Max to show up from nowhere. Yet, nothing happened. "What are you doing?" A different voice commanded. I recognized it instantly: Justin.

Suddenly, something in the back of my head was reminding me that I should probably scream and warn them. I smashed my fist against the door, "HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Alex!" Justin and Max yelled in unison. They fiddled with the door, "It's magically locked!" Justin called. "Stand back, I'll blow it down."

"Not without a fight!" Tina screamed. I heard a snap.

"What was that?" Justin called at her.

Tina laughed sharply, "The same thing that your brother's necklace and your sister's anklet is made of. Plastic, and I know from experience that wizards can't use their powers when touching plastic. Now, let's try this spell again, shall we? Threemetris Movetris!" Suddenly, at the bottom of the steps, Max appeared. "Threemetris Movetris!" Then Justin.

"Enjoy the next week, because it'll be the last week you have!"

* * *

**Short and sweet.**

**Also, as you can tell, this story will probably also be short and sweet.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maria Canals-Barrera (Theresa Russo) and David Deluise (Jerry Russo) have both gotten their own Twitters! Maria_CB & D_DELUISE is where you can follow them!**

**The youngest three of the cast, Selena, Jake & David went to Kyle Massey (Cory on Cory in the House)'s 18th**** birthday party where they talked about the Wizards Movie. David also claimed that he would date a fan, (Have fun, ladies!)**

* * *

I felt so lost and confused; one moment I had been following Max to the Cole's house, merely to ask Alex how she was doing, and next moment I was thrown into the basement, by magic. "So, is Tina a wizard?" I asked, my mind swirling with questions.

"A Wizard Hunter," Alex muttered, running down the stairs. She elbowed me in the ribs and moved over to a dented wall, "She meant to only get Max, but now because you showed up, you just threw yourself down here, pretty much. Now I'd say we're all dead by the end of the week."

Alex was staring at the wall, and I noticed a pile of coins and dirt upon the ground, and there were scars and scratches on Alex's red, bruised shoulder that was showing from her tank top. I looked at it, my eyes wide, and walked over to her. I pressed my hand against her cold shoulder, and she jumped and pulled away, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked in a brotherly tone.

Her eyes went soft and dragged over to the wall, "I've been trying to get out of here, but I'm not strong enough to do it." She stood up and placed her hand against the wall. Alex pushed me back, and then ran into the wall, throwing her shoulder into it with as much force as possible. However, nothing happened except more dirt falling onto the ground. Alex started breathing heavily.

"I thought that maybe if I can put a crack into the wall, I can pull the wood out and maybe after all the dirt falls in, there will be a tunnel to the surface." She explained before trying again and again. I turned away, moving towards the corner of the basement near the staircase; as though expecting the Cole's to open the door long enough for me to burst out.

Once more, Alex threw her shoulder into the wall. I heard a _CRACK!_ And when I turned, hoping it was the wood, I saw Alex on the ground, clutching at her shoulder.

Max had already run to her side as Alex screamed in pain when he touched her shoulder. I sped to her side, and placed my hand on her shoulder. She tried to throw me from her, the pain shooting up her spine whenever I seemed to touch it, but I tried to feel around for what was wrong, "Good job, you broke the bone in your shoulder." I looked towards the stairs, but no one seemed to come to the aid of the screaming girl.

Max pulled Alex over to the side, and I looked at the wall. I noticed something, there was a hard dent into the wood after Alex had smashed her shoulder against it. I looked into the corner, where she was in tears, clutching at her shoulder.

I grabbed onto the stairs railing to keep my balance, lifted my leg and threw my foot into the wall. There wasn't much of a crack into the wood, but a good dent was smashed in, and I pulled out a sharp chunk. I ran over to Max, "Here, buddy, try and cut the bracelet with the wood," I told him. Over and over, we tried to cut it, but it only scratched the bracelet.

I pulled my wand out and looked at it. If we cut off the bracelet, I could easily use magic and get us out of here before Tina came down here and got rid of us.

I could hear Alex sniffling from the pain in her shattered shoulder, I looked at her and took off my white sleeve-less shirt and wrapped it around her like a bandage to hold her arm. The less she moved her arm, the quicker her shoulder could repair. Well, if we didn't get out of here, we would have more to worry about than Alex's shoulder.

After about an hour, the boredom got the best of us. There was nothing to do, but every few minutes I would try to break the wall again. I sat beside Alex, to try and comfort her. She looked around aimlessly while I started emptying my pockets, looking for anything that could help us. I had a cell phone, but there was no where in the basement that I had service. I had scraps of paper with useless spells on them, not like that would help us right now.

There was nothing sharp enough for us to use to cut off the bracelet. Max found even less than I did, and there was nothing useful that we could've possibly used to get ourselves out of here.

Alex leaned her head on my shoulder, claimed that she wanted to sleep, until I heard her say something. "I'm sorry, Justin." she whispered quietly, not loud enough for Max to hear on the other side of the room.

I blinked and looked down at her; her eyes were staring aimlessly and calmly, "What for?" I questioned her.

Alex heaved a sigh, "For getting us stuck here, that's what for." She looked up at me, "It's always my fault. If I hadn't gotten detention, dad wouldn't have sent me here, and I wouldn't have fallen into this stupid trap."

I smiled, "And don't ever change." Alex sat up and gave me a strange look, "If it weren't for you screwing up, I wouldn't have anything to do. Marc Brown once said: Sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero." I said, my heart feeling light.

She smiled, "He's right. I don't think any guy has helped me out as much as you ever have. You've saved my life countless times. I know you're always there for me."

I sighed and looked at the roof; or the floor, whatever it was. "The bond that brothers and sisters share is like magic: Sometimes it's evil, and sometime's it amazing, but it always helps those out in need."

"Who said that?"

"Me."

The door opened upstairs, and we all looked. I was tempted to jump up and run out, but something in the back of my mind told me not to. I listened to it. The door shut not long after, and the smell of food drafted through the air. Max got up and walked up the staircase, "Finally! I'm starved!" he brought down a tray that had three plates on it, stacked with sweet potatoes, beans and corn. He laid out two of the plates in front of Alex and I while we wordlessly ate; the growls of our stomachs becoming satisfied.

After dinner, Alex really did fall asleep on my shoulder. Max used his sweater as a pillow and lay on the ground, while I stared at the wall. I changed my gaze to the few things in front of me; the least I could do was skip sleeping and try to get the bracelet off.

A cell phone, a pair of sunglasses, some paper, a plastic bag (from a sandwich Max ate earlier), and money strew out around the entire basement. Before I could look at the rest of the items, the door upstairs opened. Tina walked down a couple steps and held a flashlight, which wasn't very bright. She flashed it at Max, then at Alex, and looked at me, who was wide awake. She stared at me, "Why are you still up?" she demanded.

I blinked, and suddenly realized how tired I was, "What do you think? Naturally when people are in trouble, they'd like to get out of it." I looked at Alex and grabbed her good shoulder, pulling two sweaters over with my feet. I placed one under her head and the other under her shoulder. I stood up and looked at Tina.

Something was bright in her hand, and I looked down: A knife. My mouth dropped: Dad hadn't been kidding; they really do want to end the wizard population. Tina followed my gaze and found out what I had noticed. I ran towards her, and she tried to run up the stairs, but I took a hold of her wrist, the one holding the flashlight. She held the knife above my hand, "Let go, _wizard_." she said the word wizard like it was a disease.

I could hear the hint of fear in her voice, but I didn't want to let go. If I got that knife, I could cut off the bracelet and use magic to get us out of here. However, while in mid-thought, Tina pulled her wrist with full force and I let go unwillingly. She realized what happened and bolted up the stairs. I threw myself over the stair handle and chased up towards her, while she shut the door. I threw my shoulder into the door, and it opened a bit: she hadn't locked it.

Tina threw the knife through the door, and it snagged my arm. I pulled away, clutching at my wrist while she closed and locked the door. I sat at the top of the stairs, throwing my head against the door in anger. I almost had her, and I could've gotten us out of here.

But I didn't.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing new and exciting has happened with the cast lately. Make sure to follow them on Twitter! ;)**

**The bar line thingy that usually goes here to seperate the bold text and the story is broken, but it would usually go here. :D**

I lay on the ground when my eyes opened. Alex was in one corner of the room, still sleeping on her good shoulder. I sat up and saw Justin at the top of the stairs, his head resting against the door. Behind me, the dent was still in the wall, nice and clear.

I stood up and pressed my hand against it as it bent slightly; Justin had told us that maybe with a couple more kicks, and another day, we could break the wall and get out of here. We were only nervous about Alex, trying to get her out of here without wearing a proper cast on her shoulder.

Justin started to moan at the top of the stairs and sat upright and looked around, then looked at me. I walked towards the stairs and looked up at him, and then something caught my eye. A bright red sticky liquid was dripping off the top stair where Justin sat, a tiny puddle of the liquid on the floor by my feet. "What happened?" I asked, looking up.

Justin lifted his hand and looked at it, and his eyes went wide. He stood up, looked around, and muttered something under his breath, "Tina smacked me in the wrist with a knife," he whispered, watching Alex. He lowered his wrist to his side, and I saw the blood fall from his wrist, down his hand and fall to the ground. He walked down the stairs, trying to fight through it as he walked down the stairs. Nevertheless, if I knew Justin, he was just trying to look ten times tougher than he really was.

"Has Alex gotten up yet?" he asked me, sitting down at the bottom step. I shook my head and looked over at her. She was facing the wall, and shifted every now and so and gave a slight groan whenever she leaned on her shoulder wrong. We heard the door open and both looked up.

Ms. Cole was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at us in bewilderment. Justin stood up and started running up the stairs. Ms. Cole did not bother to leave the food, but she slammed the door shut and locked it before Justin could hit the top of the stairs. He hit his shoulder against the door, but fell to the ground and sighed in frustration.

Alex jumped up from her spot when the door slammed and looked over at us. "What's going on?" she demanded.

I looked up at Justin, "Well, Justin scared away breakfast." I muttered, sitting against the stairwell.

Justin stared at me, but I did not bother. He stood and walked over to the wall. He grabbed hold of the railing and smashed his foot against the wall.

The door opened and Tina stood on the top stair, "What are you doing?" she screamed. She looked at Justin and the crack in the wall. She gave a scream, placed the food down and ran into the kitchen, forgetting about the door.

"MAX!" Alex screamed, she pointed at the open door.

"What about it?"

"IT'S OPEN! RUN!" she screamed. It flashed into my brain as I jumped up and bolted up the stairs.

I made it, I stood in the kitchen, and Tina spun around, bewildered. "What now?" I screamed down.

"Run! Get dad!" Justin screamed up the stairwell.

Andrew; Tina's little brother; slammed himself against the door and locked it. I looked over at Tina, who was walking towards me, "Maxi! You wouldn't hurt my family, would you?"

It was hard to say, honestly. I had known Tina for so long, and I did not want to hurt her, or her family. Pablo, her family's cat, settled comfortably on the kitchen table, staring me straight in the eye. I did not know what to do. Tina was one of my best friends; but I could not leave Justin and Alex downstairs when they would be killed.

Slowly, Tina moved toward me, and I did not know what to do. She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned forward; and kissed me. "I thought we weren't lovebirds." I laughed when she pulled away.

"Maybe we could be," she whispered into my ear before wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me into another kiss. She pulled me close and leaned me over the table, which I grabbed onto the edge to hold myself up. Tina would not let go of me, no matter how much I pulled from her.

Finally, Tina pulled away. I stared at her while she gave a smile, "No!" I demanded, pushing her away. Tina let go and went flying into the basement door and she stared at me in shock, "This isn't right! We are friends, Tina, nothing more. You are out to kill me! And my brother and sister!"

It hit me, I should probably be halfway home right now, and trying to tell mom and dad what is going on.

I bolted through the kitchen and out the front door. I did not know which way to go; my house was about twenty-five minutes away on a car. It would take me at least two hours to run home. Tina jumped out the front door, and I turned around and saw her, but I could not stay here and do nothing, I had to get home!

I ran for it.

Alex's POV

I leaned against the railing, Justin sitting at the top, and then he stared at me absently. "What's going on?" I whispered.

Justin shrugged and walked down, "I can't hear anything anymore. I don't know where Max went; he might've gotten out of the house."

The door burst open again, and Tina walked onto the top step, closing the door behind her. She stared at Justin and me, and turned towards the broken-in piece of wood. "What in the name of god are you doing?" she screamed. I looked down, and saw a knife in her hand, and my eyes went wide. She held the knife out to Justin, warning him to step back. He did so, willingly. She looked at the wall and braced her hand against it.

Justin walked towards me, "Alex, get out of here. The door probably isn't locked."

I stared at Justin in incredulity, blinking a single time, "No! Not without you." I whispered harshly, "Anyways, where would I go?"

Justin looked down at the floor and nudged his phone with his foot towards me, "Call home," he ordered.

I picked up the cell phone with my good hand and looked over at Tina, who was staring intently at the broken wall. I looked up at Justin, who's eyes were set at the younger girl. He looked down at me and walked over to my right side, helping me up by grabbing under my right arm. I brushed my bruised and torn left arm. I slipped the cell into my pocket and nudged myself towards the stairwell.

I turned back to Justin, my eyes wide, I didn't want to leave him here.

I didn't have much of a choice anyways. Tina turned around and stared at me, "How dare you!" she screamed. She ran towards me, and I tried bolting up the stairs, but she managed to catch the back of my shirt through the stairwell railing. "Your brother may have gotten away, but that doesn't mean you will, too!" she yowled, throwing me backwards down the stairs.

Pain shot through my entire body when I fell to the bottom floor on hard concrete. Tina stood over me, and didn't bother to do anything while she moved up the stairwell like nothing happened. Justin ran to my side while the door slammed, rolling me onto my back so he could get a good look at me.

He grabbed onto my leg and I jumped a bit at the pain, "Don't worry, nothing's broken, but it's bleeding pretty bad." I managed to keep myself from looking at the wounded leg. "Anything else hurt?"

"My shoulder's hurting again." I moaned.

Justin came up to my left and touched my shoulder. I clenched my teeth as pain surged through my arm. "Your shoulder is the same, just damaged. Falling didn't make it any better than it already first was." He touched the top bone in my arm and I almost screamed. "However," Justin sighed, "You've seemed to crack your bone here. Look, I'm gonna move you over here, back to the corner where you were before. Can you stand?"

I nodded, "I think so." Justin helped me stand and I was perfectly able to walk towards the other side of the room, on the opposite wall from the stairwell. I settled down in the corner and watched Justin as he stood and walked over to the wall and slammed his foot against it one more.

Max's POV

Finally, after about four hours of walking, the streets seemed familiar, the stench of sandwich making lifted the air. I pulled myself from the train of thought and ran down the street. I stopped at a metal pole with a sign on it that I had never seen before.

_**LOST  
**__**Justin and Max Russo**_

_**Justin:  
**__Eighteen years old  
__Dark brown hair  
__Green eyes_

_**Max:  
**__Fourteen years old  
__Dark brown hair  
__Brown eyes_

_If spotted, please call the Waverly Sub Station._

A picture of Justin and I standing side by side was displayed. I ripped the poster from the pole and ran down the street and pulled into the Sub Station. "Mom! Dad!" I called out. Heads turned when I yelled through the store.

My mother was standing at a table when she looked up. "Max! My baby!" she called. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me, she pulled away, "Where's your brother? Is Alex okay?"

I looked around the store, people were staring absent-faced at us, and I ran past my mother and into the kitchen, where it would be easier to keep a secret. "Dad!" I called, as he spun around from his spot of sandwich making. "Look, the Cole's are wizard hunters. They've got Alex and Justin trapped. I got out and ran here; they put these plastic things on us, but we had nothing sharp enough to cut them off." I heard a snapping noise behind me and turned to see my mother with the necklace and scissors in her hands. "They know I'm gone, and once they realize I've probably gone to get help they might have already killed Justin and Alex!" I exclaimed.

My parents exchanged glances, "You two go back to the Cole's house," my mother said, "I'll stay here and watch the shop." she was about to leave until she turned at us once more, "Be careful."

* * *

**Yeah, as you can see, we're getting closer to the end: ALREADY. Short story, I know, but I'm happy it's not like...30 chapters long.**

**Also, the bar line down here seems to be working fine, just not at the top. A little confusing, but hopefully by next chapter it won't be doing this still.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
****-Dj**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Wizard Cast Update!  
Selena & the Scene; the official name of Selena Gomez's band; have released a Facebook contest. The 'Get Creative' contest instructs users to somehow creatively advertise Selena's new upcoming album. You can create a sign to put up around your school, or maybe create a t-shirt. Whatever you make must contain the words: Selena & the Scene (band name); Kiss and Tell (album name); and the release date.

* * *

The ride to the Cole's house was much faster than the walk back that I had taken. When I got back to the house, I changed into clean clothes (according to my mom it was a must), and packed some wizarding items that might come in good use against the Cole's. I had never been in a real wizard battle, and I knew this would get pretty interesting.

My heart jumped when I realized I had totally forgotten to tell my dad that Alex was in no shape to fight, we had simply grabbed a bunch of stuff that the three of us could use. "Wait, dad," I said, turning towards him, the wheels of the car rumbling under us as we passed through the farm road.

He didn't look at me; his eyes were too connected with the road, "What is it, Max?" he said.

"It's Alex, she can't fight."

His eyebrows crossed in confusion, "Why? What's wrong with her?"

I blinked, "Last time I saw her, her shoulder was shattered. It might've gotten worse since I started running though."

My dad's eyes went wide in concern for his baby girl. He stomped on the gas pedal, as though expecting that would help Alex get any better.

Justin's POV

The both of us sat in the basement in agony, waiting for pain to strike at us at any moment. Max was able to get away, and hopefully remembered to go home and get help. Because of that, Tina probably knew it was best to either kill us now or get into huge trouble with the wizard authorities.

The door swung open and slammed hard against the back wall. I stood up and ran over to Alex, who was still sitting on the floor, unmoving as I had repeatedly told her. Not that she always did, of course, but finally she managed to listen to me. A young boy sat at the top of the stairs, and I started to ease.

He moved down, and I got a good look at him. He was small, and was probably only about six years old. He was skinny as far as I could see, with shaggy dirt blonde hair and innocent, bright green eyes. There was a bridge of freckles across the roof of his nose, and a dark spot on his neck, probably a birth mark. "Andrew?" Alex called behind me.

Andrew smiled and looked between the two of us, and then looked at the wall. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking at Alex.

I stepped aside as Andrew moved forward a little bit. "What do you mean?" I asked.

The young boy looked up at me, his eyes wide, "I'm not a wizard, you see, my sister and I are only step-siblings. We have the same mum, but we have different dads. Hers just happened to be a wizard. I don't really understand much about being a wizard really, so I'm sorry Tina's hurting you."

"Then why don't you help let us out?" I asked him, leaning down so I could meet his eyes.

Andrew's eyes looked down, though, "Because mum would get mad. She would hit me and punish me. Then Tina would be fine."

My eyes went wide as an idea popped into my head. "Andrew, I hate to say it, but your sister isn't nice. She wants to kill wizards, she thinks they're terrible. But there are wizards like us who are harmless, we just want to go home and live normal lives. Your sister will always know what it's like to be a full wizard, but we won't. And there's no chance we ever will if we die. Please, Andrew, can you call someone for us? Your sister can't stay here, but I know some men who can take Tina to a wizard family, maybe to parents who can't have children for some reason, and she'll know what it's like to be a wizard. She might understand we're not all that bad, but if your sister is here, it won't help anyone." I rested my hands on his shoulders, "Can you call these men for us?"

Andrew was silent for a second, but then Tina ran down the stairs, "Andrew!" she screamed. She ran towards us and kicked me in the knee and pulled her brother away. "Don't come near these people, they'll hurt you!"

The boy still wouldn't say anything.

I heard a woman scream upstairs, "MOM!" Tina screamed at the top of her lungs.

Three shadows foresaw the door and Max ran onto the top step, his wand in his hand and a look in his eyes.

Following him was my dad.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but it's only to get you excited for the next big battle chapter! Then there will be a final chapter after that, and maybe an epilogue. Sorry to make such a short story, but then I have to go and satisfy the empty bellies of my Percy Jackson fans with a story that I currently have no clue what I'm writing about just yet.**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
-Dj**

**Here's a preview of the fiercest of chapters:**

_I looked over at Max, "Help me!" I screamed to him. However, he stared at me motionlessly, looking back and forth from Tina to me. He didn't do anything as she threw another spell at me while I wasn't looking._

_"Heat from the body, give the sun a break. Turn into ice and cold blood you will make!" she called. Slowly, as through flowing from the strongest of the blood vessels, I started to freeze, my teeth chattering._

_"Max!" I screamed._

_"I can't!" he called back. "I love her!"_


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled as my father rocked down the stairs past Max. "Justin! Alex!" he cried out. He passed me and sat beside Alex, which I didn't mind much. She was the one in pain, not me. "Are you okay?" he demanded. He looked up at me and at my wrist, "Doesn't look like you need that cut off," he muttered.

I looked at the bracelet on my hand, and noticed something. Where Tina had cut me with the knife, she also seemed to snag the bracelet. I grabbed it at the break and tugged at it with as much force as I had, and it plummeted to the ground harmlessly.

I smiled and met my gaze with Tina, who was looking across the room at something on the ground. My wand. I chased towards it, but she closely followed. I dived to the ground and reached out for my wand, falling onto the cement ground. I rolled onto my back and threw a spell immediately at Tina.

She went flying across the room and smashed against the wall. My dad grabbed Alex and ran her upstairs where no one could hurt her. Andrew ran up after them, terror in his eyes.

The three of us were in a triangle: Max, Tina and I. Tina stood and didn't bother to look at Max, as though she knew he wasn't going to do anything. Our eyes met and I could see rage firing in her, burning strong and prepared to take on anything. She fired something at me, and I ducked low as it smashed against the wall behind me.

I gave up the magic thing and just ran her straight on, but still throwing some magic at her feet. She jumped, and onto me, as I managed to throw her off and towards the floor. I threw a spell at her, and she fired one back as they collided mid-air, throwing me backwards. I felt a jab of pain in my wrist, as Tina ran towards me. She threw her foot onto my chest and knocked the breath from my chest.

I looked over at Max, "Help me!" I screamed to him. However, he stared at me motionlessly, looking back and forth from Tina to me. He didn't do anything as she threw another spell at me while I wasn't looking.

"Heat from the body, give the sun a break. Turn into ice and cold blood you will make!" she called. Slowly, as through flowing from the strongest of the blood vessels, I started to freeze, my teeth chattering.

"Max!" I screamed.

"I can't!" he called back. "I love her!"

Max's POV

They both stared at me in shock, but the words that came out were true. Tina's eyes started to sparkle in amazement as she smiled at me, stepping back from my brother, who was still freezing on the floor. "Max," she whispered as she ran towards me and threw her arms around my shoulders.

I didn't want it to be true, but I really did love Tina. We had been closer than friends than anybody, and the taunts people threw at us were true: We really were lovebirds, and nothing could tear us apart.

A spark of magic went flying into the air, and Tina backed from me and screamed. I covered my ears, "Good job, Max!" My father called from the top of the stairs, "You did well distracting her!"

Justin was still on the ground, shivering, and Alex was nowhere in sight, so I began to wonder where the spell came from.

Pablo the cat sat at the top of the stairs, purring as he stared at us.

The fat cat made his way down the stairs, walked up to Tina, and started to growl, grabbing onto her ankles with his claws. My eyes went wide, "Change me back!" the cat screamed.

I stepped away; the cat was really talking. "Humanosa Espinosa!" Tina cried threw her tears of pain. A tall man stood before us. He had long, shaggy dirt blonde hair. His eyes were bright green, and his skin was tanned. "Please, father! Make it stop!" Tina cried, her tears welling in her eyes.

"Why should I?" the man scolded her, standing tall above her. "You put pain through millions of wizards, including me, so you should have to feel the same pain, shouldn't you?"

Tina was screaming now, as she fell to her knees and curled up in a ball, the pain looking like it was too much for her. "Help her!" I screamed behind the man.

He turned towards me, and I felt tiny instantly. "She deserves to feel this pain, boy." he scowled, "She injured your own brother and sister, and yet you still want her to live?"

"They're alive, aren't they? They can both walk. Yeah, maybe Alex will have to go to the hospital, but she'll get better. We can help Justin, and all that will happen is he might be wrapped in a blanket for a couple days while he warms up. You're emotionally and physically scarring your own daughter, though!" I screamed in his face.

The man roared into laughter, "You act like you know this girl."

"I do!" I yelled, "She's been my friend for years, and maybe the one time I actually feel anything past friendship towards someone that I'm not family with, you destroy that!"

My rage burst out of me and I jumped on the man, grabbing hold of his neck. He spun around, trying to fling me off, and with one mighty push, he managed to throw me off and onto the floor. I stood and looked on Justin, who was out cold on the floor, "Cold blood across the floor, give him heat and life once more." I called out, pointing my wand out.

The rise and fall of Justin's chest became evident. The warm color of his face was returning as his blood started to turn warm once more. Nevertheless, there was nothing I could do for Tina; I didn't know what was going on with her, except that pain was shooting through her faster than a speeding bullet.

She was on her knees, panting between screams. I stood up and looked at the man, "Who are you?" was all I managed to say.

"Pablo." he answered simply, "Pablo Christopher Mann."

A smile cracked on Pablo's face. He leaned over me and grabbed a hold of my shoulder, squeezing it, "What are you going to do about that?"

I was running out of ideas, so I did the only thing I could do. I kicked him in the nuts.

Pablo recoiled back and I pushed his chest, throwing the giant to the ground. "You're a wizard! Help your daughter!"

"I already told you! Why should I?"

"Because she's your daughter!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should care for her, she's your own child."

"Do you know the pain I went through stuck as a _cat_?"

"So? You decided to take your anger out on your daughter?"

"Yes! She was the one who did this to me!"

"Maybe because you abandoned her!"

Finally, he became silent.

-~-

Alex's POV

We managed to calm Brenda Cole down, and we listened to the chatter in the basement. It came to a silent stop, and both of us turned our heads to the door as we heard meowing. The door opened and Pablo the cat crawled out from the top stair. My father stood outside the door, "We're going to need Emergency Wizards here, as soon as possible." He instructed us.

"We're already here." Through the door burst in two emergency wizards. I looked at my father, who was dumbstruck as they ran into the basement.

Andrew came into the kitchen, not far behind them. "I want to help." He smiled at us.

-~-

I went to a mortal hospital, while Justin and Tina went with the emergency wizards. It was only because they had wizard-related problems that the mortals would start to wonder what was going on; and I just had broken bones. They took Justin's shirt from me and replaced it with a real cast and sling, and I stayed overnight, but went home the next day.

My mother wrapped me up in blankets on the couch as soon as I entered the door, "Where's Justin and Max?" I asked.

"Max went to visit Tina, and Justin is still recovering." she told me, worry edging her voice. Her eyes met mine, "But are you alright?"

I smiled, "Should be, soon enough." She gave a smile back as she disappeared towards the kitchen and I closed my eyes, a comfortable couch, at home.


End file.
